narwickfandomcom-20200214-history
NPCs
'Adrian Calahanz' Vampire '''(On the Council) '''Clan: '''Ventrue (Malkovian Bloodline) '''Covenant: Circle of the Crone Description: An eccentric, often nearly-creepy man with medium length black hair, a thin, overly lithe build, and a light smirk on his face most of the time. He tends to wear nicer clothes, and wears a bowler hat most days as well. Occasionally, he's seen in the company of some odd creatures, ostensibly created with Blood Sorcery. Known Information: Adrian's one of the most influential individuals in the city, and probably the most powerful (currently active) Kindred one's likely to run into. When new arrivals come upon the city, he's probably the first supernatural denizen of it that they'll meet, as he has an odd tendency to always be at the right place at the right time to intercept them. He currently occupies the Vampiric seat on The Council. Rumors: 'The elder Ventrue has accrued a large number of rumors over his time in the city. Some say he suffers from Malkavia, others claim he commands magics unknown to any other Kindred, and still more claim he's older than he claims to be, by several millennia. Unsurprisingly, he's not one to confirm or deny any of them. 'Jacob 'Spellweaver' Harrit Changeling '''(On the Council) '''Seeming: Fairest Kith: Witchtooth Entitlement: Lord Sage of the Unknown Reaches Description: Usually sporting a friendly demeanor, if somewhat dismissive or sarcastic attitude, Spellweaver is often seen in a hedgespun cloak over fairly typical attire, varying day to day. He has a crystal amulet that's always around his neck, and a couple of odd looking rings as well. The man's hair is shaggy and brown, his body is dexterous but thin, and to Fae eyes, his skin has a metallic sheen, eruptions of magical energy seeming to crackle on its surface at random points. Other Information: Spellweaver acts like he's the head of the Fae within the city, but lacking a properly formed Freehold, he lacks true authority beyond what his considerable abilities and well-known face allow for. He seems to stick to Dionysus row, keeping an eye on the businesses there that are known to be run by those "in the know", but can occasionally be seen other locations of "Council Interest". He's the current occupant of the Changeling seat in The Council. Rumors: '''Some few claim that Spellweaver was in the middle of Awakening when he was taken to Arcadia, and so has gained access to Contracts that seem a bit closer to Supernal magic than typical Wyrd-based abilities. Others say he's not really the oldest or more influential Changeling, but that another, more mysterious individual uses him as their eyes, ears, and voice. ~Profundus~ Samuel Flik' '''Mage' (On the Council) Path: '''Moros '''Order: '''Mysterium '''Legacy: '''Sphinx '''Description: '''An overly talkative, somewhat short, dark haired man in glasses. He always seems to be dressed like a 'casual' professor, with a dress shirt and pants, the former unbuttoned at the top, beneath a blazer or other jacket. Those with the proper senses know he always has a burnt-looking ghost of a middle aged man following him, the quiet entity a contrast to the talkative Mage. '''Other Information: '''Profundus is, more often than not, found in a large, sprawling sanctum in the underworld, protected by a powerful artifact and host to an Atheneaum showcasing the information he's acquired about the city's ghosts and the Autocthnous Depths' layout. Unlike most Atheneaums, it's 'public', at least to anyone friendly to himself and those he represents, so long as they can get themselves there. He currently occupies the Mage seat on The Council. '''Rumors: It's said he actually arrived in the city by traveling through one of the realms of the Underworld and coming back up through the wrong pathway. There's few other rumors about him because he's pretty open about himself if one asks. 'Tholan ~City Voice~ Fuhr' Werewolf (On the Council) Auspice: '''Ithauer '''Tribe: '''Bone Shadow '''Lodge: '''Lodge of Stones '''Description: '''Tholan is a bit of an oddity. His family, while local to the city for a few generations now, originally hailed from west Africa, in the more war-torn areas, and yet he joined the lodge of the Stones, bonding with the decidedly european-seeming Närwick city-spirit. The african man's clothing is often simple and natural, making his athletic and muscular form very clear. Often times, his face is veiled with a mask that seems to be designed with west african influence, but matches no actual culture or mythology. '''Other Information: '''He can generally be found at the northeast corner of the watchway where it borders the Northern Approach. Most supernaturals are welcome to come and talk with him, but he's innately very suspicious of anyone that deals with ghosts or the undead (or is one). While not often seen at the Castle, he does occupy the Uratha seat on The Council. '''Rumors: Some say that he was Spirit-Claimed before his first change, which explains his apparent detachment from things. Lorne Zavera Beast (On the Council) Family: '''Eshmaki '''Hunger: '''Hoard '''Description: '''The somewhat nondescript, innocuous man is only barely over 5 feet tall, with dark hair, dark eyes, and pale skin. Most pay him little mind, but those with a sense for his Horror know there's a predator lurking behind those eyes, a hybrid spider-like creature that always seems to be watching whatever goes by. '''Other Information: '''Despite being powerful, he's not the local Apex, and in fact, nobody's entirely sure who that is. He himself isn't seen terribly much, but often seems well aware of who the Council is keeping an eye on, and any that fall within its jurisdiction. Changelings are the most likely to get to actually talk with him, as he seems to have an odd fascination with oaths and promises, collecting "favors owed" being a large part of how he's said to feed. Seen or not, he occupies the Beast seat on The Council. '''Rumors: It's said he was well aware of the Primordial Dream even before his Horror found him, having been a thaumaturge of some local repute. Past that, rumors vary between him having abilities no other Begotten has, to being the actual Apex despite not appearing so, to being the most inhuman, likely-to-kill member of The Council.